Seven Minutes in Heaven
by MitziMoki
Summary: Seven Minutes in Heaven with Hetalia ! It's a collection of short stories of pairing up characters with each other, not the stories of Hetalia x You or so...
1. Chapter 1: How It All Started

**A/n**: Hello everyone~! This is my first time ever posting and stuff like that, so I'm sorry if it's... rather crappy. Anyways, I got this idea because I saw _so_ many Seven Minutes in Heaven (while I was searching for USUK or Spamano actually, which really had no relevance... huh), and instead of being paired with _, or "yourself", I thought maybe that we can have one where the Hetalia characters themselves get paired up! For this, I actually used a random pairing generator or of the such, so some pairings may be _really_ random. I can't assure that all will end up as a coupling even so. But I still like pairing up Hetalia characters~!

In addition, you may see that some characters are "re-used", such as if a generator spits out... let's say "China x Belarus." And then later on you see another chapter named "China x Russia." So yeah, to avoid confusion, I thought I should say that this isn't a chronological story in which one pairing goes after another. You can see how far the game went in the chapter, since it will be in the description. If it is not, it just means that it doesn't matter.

Anyways, sorry for the rambling, and I hope that even if you think this is horrible that you can leave a review. Even a one-word review to tell me how much it sucks, such as "Ew." Even that will help, because then I'll know I suck. XD Thanks and I hope you enjoy~!

**Summary**: All that happens in this chapter is about how everyone actually agreed to play this and stuff. That's all. xD It's like a... prologue (?) I guess.

**Warning**: Some Hetalia characters tend to curse.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Hetalia: Axis Powers, or the game Seven Minutes in Heaven.

* * *

The world meeting was to be held in America this year of 2012, signifying that it was America's turn to lead the World Meeting. This fact alone told everyone how the World Meeting was going to flow - chaotic, and full of yelling and screaming, while America would merely be laughing in the back instead of trying to stop it. If the conference had been held in Italy, it would've been full of Romano's cursing or Italy's constant "Ve~!"'s or his ramblings about pasta. If the conference had been held in Germany, it would've been dead silent as Germany would stare down anyone opening their mouth.

It was like a written rule, as if that the country they were in were the "ruler" of the meeting, not the person speaking on the podium. All the nations had known this the very moment they had walked into the conference room, some of the reasonable ones shaking their heads at the absurdity they would possibly face. Some could already say it had started, as they heard a certain Briton's rambunctious screaming.

"You are _not_ a country Sealand! Go back home!"

"Jerk England!" Sealand combatted back, sticking out his tongue and attempting a punch at England's stomach. "I will make everyone see that I'm a country! I'll impress America today, you watch me!"

England sighed and attempted to shove the kid away, when America came and pushed both in with a grin despite England's protests. A minute or two later, the countries "settled" down and managed to sit down. They were still talking when hands were slammed onto the table. Everyone turned their heads, thinking that perhaps this meeting wouldn't be so bad if someone was willing to take control...

"All right guys, time to start the World Meeting! Let's join hands and solve the world's problem with me as the hero, and you guys could be the back ups to listen to whatever I say!" America started, and the dream was shattered. It would be a horrible meeting, once again.

"We've learned so much over the years, and we've even settled this "World Peace" thing, so I'm pretty sure there's nothing we can't handle!" America singsonged as he made his way to the podium and started unpacking his suitcase and setting up the projector. "So don't be shy or afraid to voice your own opinions!"

Three seats away, Japan nodded as Switzerland shot him an annoyed glare. After a while, America started again, having set up his laptop as well with a picture of a hero over Earth visualized on the huge screen.

"Like I suggested last time, we should _definitely_ make a _huge _hero protect Earth to stop global warming! And not only that - this hero could suddenly make Earth bigger and give those Chinese jobs or whatever!" America stated, shooting everyone a smile. "By the way, no one's allowed to disagree with me!"

Japan nodded again, and Switzerland's glare turned... rather dark. "I agree with Ameri-"

"MAN UP JAPAN, OR I'LL BEAT YOU WITH MY PEACE PRICE!" Switzerland shouted, banging a hand on the table and the other hand reaching for the gun in his pocket.

And this set it all off as the gun was cocked and the human maids fled out, and Finland nervously laughed in the corner of the table, shooting Sweden a nervous look. America, meanwhile, oblivious as usual continued on. "Okay, so now that I have everyone agreeing-"

"I object! Your plan has no basis, nor the slightest assurance that it will work," England claimed, "calmly" placing his teacup, rotating between staring at America and keeping an eye on Sealand.

"Ohonhon, I disagree with both America _and _England!" France said, raising a teacup of his own to mock England.

"You bloody frog! I wasn't even making a suggestion!" England shouted, swiveling in his chair to shoot his neighbor an angered glare.

"But you are so _unrefined_, Angleterre," France purred, giving himself a smack in the face by England.

A quick punch back, and an enusming fight with the Britannia Angel. "BRITANNIA FORK!"

"Aiyaa, you guys are so childish! Have some candy and calm down aru," China said, shaking his head.

"We don't want any," everyone replied, while Korea rapidly flapped his long sleeves up and down, asking for some.

Meanwhile, Italy and Romano were busy eating pasta and tomato, while Spain was busy being shooed off by Romano. "Get you own tomatoes you bastard!"

The typical "World Meeting" continued on, and Netherlands sighed as Belgium tried to cheer her brother up. Russia wasn't in the best of mind either, with his continuous kol'ing and the shivering Baltics. Just as Germany was losing his temper and about to slam his hands on the table, another beat him to beat it. "Everyone, shut up!"

The room shut up, turning around and expecting an upset Germany when they were faced with America. "A- America?" England sputtered, shock written on his face. Even Japan, who usually didn't display any emotion, had his mouth open in a gape while Norway and Hong Kong arched an eyebrow.

"No way, like totally. Did you just, like, tell us to be quiet?" Poland asked.

"Yup!" America said. "I actually have something serious to say!"

"Is that possible, aru?"

"Yup! Since tomorrow is already Christmas- god, it sucks being forced in this stupid meeting when tomorrow is _Christmas_- I decided we should have a party!"

The tension in the room disappeared, as Cuba slunk in his seat, shock broken. "Of course, what else would you expect from _America_?"

"Yup, yup! So you'll all be coming to my party today, right? 8 PM! By the way, no one is allowed to disagree!"

England sighed, as France waggled his eyebrows suggestively. "Only because we're already here, you git."

* * *

"So! We're done eating, so we should play some games!" America shouted, twirling a game controller in his hand.

"Hai, but there are not even game controllers for everyone," Japan interjected, receiving a frown from America. But he sighed, and ran a hair through his blonde hair.

"Good point Kiku. What are we supposed to do then?" he groaned, plopping down on the couch behind him.

"Ohonhonhon, I know a game we could play! It's called Seven Minutes in Heaven," France offered, eyebrows wiggling.

"I'm not playing any bloody game made in France!" England objected, and Spain nodded as well, innocent facade gone as he remembered what game he had been forced to play the last time.

"I think I heard of Seven Minutes in Heaven..." Finland said, putting a finger to his lips as the Nordics made their way to the living room to see what the commotion was about. "But I can't remember how you play it."

"If m'wife's pl'ying, so am I," Sweden added in, Denmark nodding energetically behind him.

"Okay, so that's settled then! Not the best game choice, but it'll be fun!" America said, jumping on the couch and yelling. "Everyone get over here! We're playing a game and no one's allowed to disagree with me!"

"I'm not playing a bloody French game!"

France rolled his eyes. "It was made in Cincinnati, _America_, mon chaton."

* * *

**A/n**: So, you get what happens. If there are any protests, it's voiced when the characters are basically shoved into the closet. Some will be really innocent, like a mere chat (?) I guess, probably if someone's stuck in with Sealand since he also tagged along despite England's protests. Because as I said, my pairings are actually pretty random~! But there's probably going to be some canon pairings as well, since last time I did it as a test run and I got Norway and Denmark. :P (And even if it is non-canon, there are a lot of pairings in Hetalia that are supported, like I saw a lot of HongIce and PolHun fangirls. And AmeBel seems to be quite popular as well. :D)

Anyways, the World Conference, as many people might see, has a lot of reference to the actual anime and manga. I don't remember all of what they said, but I remember most, so I decided to input some to keep the flavor known as Hetalia! By the way, sorry for Sweden's failing accent I guess, and I'm not too good with Poland's Nagoya (?) girl valley accent either. On a side note, "mon chaton" apparently means "my kitten" in French.

So, rolling this... awesome Internet meme! The first chapter's going to be Belgium x Spain. :D Oh by the way, for all the future chapters, don't expect anything more than kissing. There might be some suggestive stuff with France or the Italy's curls and stuff, but I'm not good with writing... sexual stuff. XD Gomenasai~


	2. Chapter 2: Belgium x Spain

**A/n**: Hello everyone~! I'm sorry if this isn't the best quality - whenever I even attempted to write about Hetalia, it was mostly USUK or Spamano. It is my first time ever attempting at SpaBel, or writing about Belgium as the centerpiece actually. Oh well, I hope you like my interpretation of Belgium. I didn't see her too often in the webcomic or anime, so I just assumed her as a friendly, rather talkative but nosy sister that also knows how to act sisterly and mature. Tell me if any characters are off character. Danke~!

I got this idea from merely looking out my window and seeing the stupid rain. That stupid rain. It's been raining in my area for about 3 days straight, and I don't even live in England! /shot for such a lame joke

Anyways, once again, sorry for the rambling and I hope you'll enjoy! Thank you for even taking the time to read this~!

**Summary**: Belgium was always besides Spain. She was always there when he needed a shoulder to cry on. But even Belgium could see the painstakingly obvious infatuation Spain had - and it wasn't her.

**Warning**: May be a little confusing in time wise, so I tried to put the past in italics and all. Oh, and for the actual warning... uhh beware of Romano's dirty mouth.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Hetalia: Axis Powers, or the game Seven Minutes in Heaven.

* * *

"Everyone get over here! We're playing a game and no one's allowed to disagree with me!"

With that, Belgium stood up from the chair, putting down her drink and smiling at her brother. "Let's go Abel."

Netherlands shook his head, seeming unwilling to stand up and leave. He was staring intently at his cup, the black coffee still hot and the steam clouding the air around it. "Not if Spain's there."

Belgium shook her head, refusing to take no as an answer. She leaped over to her brother and started to drag him to the living room, where a crowd had formed. In the inside of the circle was Spain, apparently talking to France while Romano was shouting. Italy was jumping up and down the living room couch, unaware of all that was happening and seemingly more interested in rambling about pasta as usual while Germany's hand found his forehead once again.

Everything seemed so calm, despite the yelling. It was as if the world had truly found their world peace. Of course, England and France would probably never stop bickering, and Cuba would probably hate America until the Earth's end, but it was a nice start to see everyone laughing.

"Hey, Belgium, put in an item!" America yelled, and Belgium blinked in surprise, wondering how America had maneuvered quickly through the crowd. The black-rimmed hat America was holding out was already half full.

"Sorry America, I don't have anything!" Belgium said, laughing at the distraught look she received. "I really don't. I'm sorry."

"No, you have to have something!" America whined back, and Belgium shook her head. America pointed to a pocket on her dress. "You have a pocket! It has to have something!"

Bulls-eye. Belgium backed up. "No America, I'm sorry, I can't put that in."

"Why not Belgium?" America said, pouting. "Please?"

Belgium took another step back. She was rather reluctant to. But that look America was giving her... she didn't want to make anyone feel so bad on such a jolly day. Hesitating, she reached inside her pocket, feeling the metal against her finger. "Will I get this back?"

America nodded, looking solemn in his promise. "Of course! I'll give it back to you as soon as someone picks it out! I promise; after all, no one's going to steal it you know!"

With a such a friendly smile like that, Belgium really couldn't refuse. She smiled and took the waffle charm from the pocket of her dress, putting it gently on the hat. She frowned when America carelessly shook the hat and skipped over to her brother. _But that charm is precious to me..._

* * *

_"Why such a sudden rainfall?" Belgium groaned, putting a hand up to cover her hair. She usually didn't care too much for her hair, but she had tried hard this time to keep it neat and pretty. The rain was already starting to make it puff up, and she frowned._

_"It's just a slight drizzle!" Spain said, laughing until a raindrop entered his mouth. His brown curls remained perfectly in place, even bouncing slightly as he laughed._

_"I suppose so," Belgium said, laughing along. "But I really wish I wouldn't get wet."_

_Spain laughed, a smile on his face as he took off his jacket. "Here! Put it over your head Bella."_

_Belgium blushed. "I- I couldn't!"_

_Spain, oblivious, continued on. "Of course you can! See, you're already turning red from the cold. You don't have to put it on; it's wet so that wouldn't be any good. At least hold it over your head to keep the rain off."_

_Spain had that happy but stubborn look on his face, and Belgium knew she couldn't win against that. Sighing and pretending to be upset, she put it over her head, while in truth her heart was threatening to jump out of her chest. "Okay, muchos gracias, mi amigo."_

_And so, they started walking like that, laughing and cracking light jokes despite the rain. But as time passed, the drizzle grew into a steady raindrop, and grew stronger and stronger until they were forced to find shelter, both drenched and dripping with rain._

_"This is such a cute shop!" Spain remarked upon entering a jewelry store, shaking the water off of him. "Let's look around for a while!"_

_Belgium nodded, knowing that there was nothing else she could do. Instead of looking at the earrings or even the bracelets, she walked over to the corner where an assortment of charms lay. They all glistened against the shop's interior light. Around the charms were bracelets, and many women were already busy fawning over the beauty of it._

_Belgium looked at the charms from afar, looking contentedly until one caught her eye. "Excuse me," she said, pushing through the throng of women._

_She picked up the small, but not miniature waffle charm in her hand. "How cute! I didn't know they made stuff like this!"_

_"Do you like it Bella?"_

_Belgium turned around to find Antonio looking at her interestedly, and she nodded. "Yes, it's actually my first time seeing a waffle charm of all things. It's a very pretty golden shade as well." With that, she looked at the tiny price tag. "But so expensive!"_

_"Would you like it?"_

_Belgium nodded, not knowing where it was going. "Yes, very much so. But I fear that despite my economy being okay, it is not the best or the wisest idea to waste it on something like this."_

_Spain grinned, and Belgium felt warmth lurch through her body, one that appeared every time she saw the friendly, loving smile "I'll spend it then."_

_"Wait, no, it's too expensive! That's complete gold!"_

_But Spain was already making his way to the counter. The woman at the counter smiled at him. "Is that for your girlfriend?"_

_"It's actually for a very close friend of mine, yup!" Spain said, and Belgium was unable to stop a smile from spreading over her face as Spain dropped the golden waffle in her hand and winked at her._

* * *

An hour or two passed, and Belgium giggled slightly as Romano picked Germany and started yelling at the top of his lungs, having to be dragged into the closet.

"I told you all that I fucking didn't want to play this game, you fucking bastards! Especially with that - that, lousy, horrible, potato bastard! _Let go of me!_ Ah! Wait, don't come near me fucking fuckface! One more step, and I'll kill you wine bastard!"

But France did approach Romano in the end, delivering the final push into the closet. America laughed at his misery, as Romano banged on the closet. Belgium could swear that she heard Germany slap his forehead in exasperation.

"Meanwhile, let's not forget that there are three closets! Once that one empties out, we'll be putting in someone else, so don't you dare relax yet!" America sang, having come out of the closet Romano had been forced into with, his lip still swollen. As if on cue, France opened the first closet's door, and out tumbled out a blushing Canada and a laughing Prussia, who seemed slightly annoyed but insistent on calling himself awesome.

"Hey, hey, France, that's all good but that was still so _unawesome_!" Prussia protested, before grabbing Canada's arm and dragging him to a couch.

Meanwhile, America gazed around the room, searching for his next victim. Belgium felt his eyes on her and tensed up. _No, no America, not me._

But America started walking and Belgium flinched, but let out a breath when America turned around and shoved the hat in Spain's face instead. Then she tensed up again. _Not good. Not good._

Belgium swiveled around to see Antonio gleefully feeling the inside of the hat, before gasping and pulling his hand out. Apparently, he had been cut.

America raised his eyebrows. "Dude, was there a knife in there?"

Spain nodded, grimacing slightly in pain. The blood had trickled onto his green trousers. He smiled nevertheless and opened his hand to reveal a small object on his hand. It was gold.

"Who put gold in here? Wait..."

Spain looked at Belgium, with something resembling hurt. "Belgium, is this yours?"

Belgium nodded, and stood up, silently making her way to the closet. She wasn't sure whether she should be happy or sad, and she didn't even know if Spain fully comprehended the rules of the game yet. Casting a quick look back, and seeing her golden waffle tinged slightly with Spain's blood, she sighed. "Let's go Spain."

* * *

"Belgium?"

Belgium looked up into Spain's green eyes. Usually they looked bright green, resembling freshly picked grapes or of the such, but now his eyes were dulled with sadness. Belgium found them attractive nonetheless, but she still felt worried.

"Spain? What's wrong?"

"Why did you put that in there? There was a knife in there. Who knows what else. That could have gotten scratched. My blood's already on it."

Belgium flinched, nodding. She hadn't wanted to put it in either. She frowned, before something similar to rage filled her. She didn't know why she was upset. Maybe it was the pent up frustration over the years.

"What does it matter to you?" she snapped, losing her naturally kind voice and tone.

"I bought it for you."

"So? That doesn't matter to you. Nothing matters to you besides Romano."

A hot blush crept on Belgium's face, unbelieving that she had said such a thing. This had only happened once in the past, and it had been embarrassing. Embarrassing beyond imagination.

Her whole body flushed, and she tucked her face in, crouching into a ball, heat radiating off of her face. She couldn't believe she had said such a thing. _God, no. What's wrong with me today?_

* * *

_"Romano? Romano!" Spain cried, freezing in his attacks as he saw the small child dangling in England's hands. Belgium stood silently, watching as the nation cried out in worry and fear._

_"Are you still willing to shoot me?" England asked, smirking. "I also seem to have your beautiful friend here."_

_Spain snapped out of his daze, finally turning his glance towards Belgium. "Ah, Belgium!"_

_Belgium didn't know how to react. But despite being in such a position, she felt envy and jealousy traveling to her head, and her cheeks slightly coloring red from the frustration. It was one of the times where she should have kept her usual composure, and smiled it off, or told Spain to fire and protect Romano. But no, she lost it, and felt anger towards Spain and his small little brother._

_"Don't act so worried," she said coldly. "You shouldn't care anyways."_

_Belgium felt her mind battling. Part of her was screaming at her to cut the act off. But it had been at least a century since she had harbored the feelings, and she had lost to Netherlands before in the past, and now to a little kid. A little kid._

_"What are you talking about Belgium?" Spain asked. His eyes turned again to Romano. "Ah, Romano! Romano! Let go of him England!"_

_Enough. "See! Nothing matters to you besides Romano!"_

_Spain's eyes snapped back to Belgium, and she felt a hot blush creeping up to her face. Ah, so the jealous side had won over. Ignoring the green stare, she turned over to England and kicked his stomach, not giving Spain time to comprehend what had happened. Swallowing back her embarrassment, she turned and looked at him. "Fire."_

_England was already getting up from the ground, going towards Romano when Spain fired. And England was hit and sent flying back, hitting the pirate ship's mast._

_And with that, Belgium grabbed Romano and ran towards one of the smaller rowboats, riding off before Spain could say anything._

* * *

"Belgium?"

"What?" Belgium asked, the blush still on her face as she curled up into a smaller ball.

"Look up, please."

Belgium risked a glance up, to find Spain basically towering over her. Her face grew hotter, and her ball formation disappeared as she backed up. "W- what is it Spain?"

Looking closely, she could see a hint of amusement in Spain's eyes. _And for once I thought he was being serious_, Belgium thought, mouth forming into a frown as her blush disappeared.

"I think it should be painfully obvious by now."

"What is?" he asked, amusement still reflecting in his eyes. He was being serious, but not serious. Belgium found it hard to describe- it was a side of Spain most people didn't know. Most people saw him as the innocent, completely oblivious idiot. But Belgium knew that Spain knew what she was implying.

"Everything. Why else would I have stayed with you after seeing your dark side, and even walking on you raping England? Why would I have stayed with you when you basically puked on me after coming back from drinking like an idiot when your economy grew worse? Why else would I have put up with you crying on me about how Romano refused your proposal? Like it or not, despite you loving Romano, I- I love you!"

Spain looked dumbfounded. "Ah, I'm sorry Belgium."

"It's fine," Belgium mumbled, blinking back her tears and trying to force another catlike smile on her face, failing and looking miserable. "I'm sorry for shouting at you. I'm sor-"

Belgium was cut off when Spain's lips abruptly clashed onto hers. The tears slid down her cheeks as she kissed back, feeling Spain deepen it.

"I'm sorry Bella. I love you too."

"I don't believe that! Not at all. Last time you were all over crying about how Romano rejected you."

Spain blushed, and scratched his head sheepishly. "I'm sorry. I- I may have not loved you for centuries, but I still love you!"

"How long?" Belgium asked, a smile spreading across her face. She found herself in awe as she realized how quickly she cheered up.

"I'm sorry..." he scratched his head again and stared at the ground. "50?"

Belgium leaned in and gave Spain a quick peck. "España, I don't care how long you loved me. No need to look so guilty. After all, you're the country of passion, right?"

Spain nodded, mouth agape and face slightly pink. And this was how France had discovered the two, as Belgium flipped her head at the last second to shout cheese to the camera that flashed at her.

* * *

**A/n**: My first review~! Thank you! Oh, and thank you to everyone who bothered to follow this. I feel so glad to be appreciated, even though the introduction (?) was only about 1,000 words or so. Hopefully, this satisfies those who followed. Danke~!

Oh, and for the next chapter, it's going to be Iceland x Norway. I actually tried to randomize it, but the pairing machine gave me Iceland as a choice only 1/30 times, and I got kinda upset of getting ridiculous ones like "Iceland x Chibitalia" or "Iceland x Germany", so in the end I just typed up "Iceland pairings" and did the "I'm feeling lucky" thing for Google. Please tell me if you don't like it though.

Oh, and it seemed like my Word might have deleted some words while I was putting this on, because the word count was different... and I can't tell which one it is. So if any one sees a mistake, please, tell me about how horrible I am. XD


	3. Chapter 3: Norway x Iceland

**A/n**: Hello~! I'm sorry for my late posting; I really hate Writer's Block. I really love the Nordics as a group, but for some reason, when it comes to writing about them... I seem to rather suck. I understand my characters are rather off character, and I apologize for that; I just can't seem to be able to depict the Nordics exactly. Just take it as the Iceland of being off character because of love...

In addition, I'm sorry I messed up with Sweden's accent. I would like it if someone could actually explain it a little to me, because all I know is that you take out a bunch of vowels... oh, and I also left in some Japanese terms, because they just seemed to fit more than the American terms. Since it is an anime, after all.

**Summary**: When Iceland comes to a shocking realization, he can't help but feel disgusted, and perhaps a little flustered.

**Warnings**: If you don't like it, incest. After all, Norway and Iceland are brothers.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Hetalia: Axis Powers, or the game Seven Minutes in Heaven.

* * *

_Flip_. _Flip_. _Flip_.

Those were the only sounds that echoed through Iceland's house as Norway sat on the couch, calmly flipping a page of the book one after another. Once in a while, he would stop reading to look over his shoulder and move him mouth, as if talking to something imaginary.

While Norway made himself at home, Iceland sat on the windowsill, watching the weather outside. It was winter, and Iceland had to admit that the aurora borealis featured during his country's nights were very beautiful. Even though he had looked at them almost all his life, he couldn't help but have his eyes glued to it. Norway had also claimed to have come to Iceland to watch them. But despite the green lights in the sky, Norway still seemed more interested in his book.

"Norway, aren't you going to watch the aurora?" Iceland asked, motioning to the window.

"I'm not really interested," Norway replied, not taking his eyes off the book for a second and calmly flipping another page.

"Then what did you come here for?" Iceland asked, sighing.

"To watch the aurora borealis."

"This is the aurora," Iceland stated. Norway looked at him, his cadet blue eyes showing that he didn't particularly care. Iceland decided to give up.

An hour passed, and the aurora started to shimmer away. Iceland continued to gaze out the window, feeling slightly bored and wondering why his brother had truly come. "Norway, why did you come here?"

"To watch the aurora borealis," Norway repeated again, finally putting down his book, having finished it.

"The aurora just faded away. You've been reading the whole time."

"Then I'll watch the next one."

Iceland merely sighed, nodding, making his way upstairs to sleep before curiosity struck him. He had been talking to Denmark before and...

_"Hey, Ice, make sure to tug on Norway's floating curl someday! The reaction is hilarious!"_

Turning around and watching his brother flip out another book, Iceland quietly approached him, giving the curl a slight tug. The reaction he received was immediate.

Norway dropped his book, crimson coloring his face as he turned away. Iceland pulled again, and Norway turned to him, his eyes slightly shaking and opened widely. He seemed to be attempting at a glare, but instead his whole body was shaking as he tried to slap away Iceland's hand.

Meanwhile, Iceland watched, a blush mirroring Norway's popping on his own. He had never thought so before, but at that moment, his brother seemed awfully... cute, shivering and blushing. He tugged a bit harder, and Norway gasped, finally slapping away Iceland's hand, huffing.

After a few minutes, Norway recovered his composure, and looked at Iceland. "I would prefer that you didn't touch that."

"What exactly is that curl?"

Norway blinked. "Nothing important." Picking up his fallen book, he turned and went upstairs, closing the door of the guest room. Iceland watched, blush still on his face.

And Iceland stood, rooted to the spot, confusion filling him as his heart thumped wildly against his chest, as if an inferno was raging in there. _Wh-what's wrong with me?_

* * *

A week passed, and Iceland had grown aware of his feelings. It had taken a while and an incident with a curl to see it, but Iceland realized that he was in love with Norway. He had grown disgusted. They were siblings!

"Iceland? Are you okay?"

Iceland felt his blood freeze, and his body tense up with Norway's touch. Trying his back to fight back a blush, he turned around and even forced a smile on his face, which wasn't the best move since Norway raised an eyebrow. After all, Iceland rarely smiled.

"I-I'm perfectly fine onii-chan!"

Norway looked suspiciously at Iceland, not even reacting at being called onii-chan. He put a hand to Iceland's forehead. "Your economy's pretty good nowadays. You don't seem to be sick. Did another volcano erupt?"

Iceland's blush grew redder than before, and he slapped away the hand. "I'm perfectly fine! In which way do I look sick?"

"You've been weird this whole week," Norway observed.

"I'm fine!" Iceland let out, before running away. He ran into Denmark.

"Oh Ice! I haven't seen you in a while! Did you miss your big brother?" Denmark asked, rubbing Iceland's head. Iceland ignored him and ran off.

Iceland felt sick, and absolutely disgusted with himself. After a while, he ran back to Denmark, pointing a finger at him. "It's all your fault!"

"My fault? How?"

"If you hadn't told me about it, none of this would have happened!"

Denmark looked at Iceland without a single clue. "Are you okay Ice? You sick?"

Iceland sighed. "Why does everyone assume I'm sick?"

"You're acting weird. All giddy and jumpy."

Iceland shook his head, his boots making a clacking sound against the conference hall as he walked away. His mind was in a complete disarray, and nations would look at him weirdly as a thought or so popped up in his head and his face burst into color once again.

"Hello Iceland. How are you today?" Russia asked, stepping in Iceland's way and flashing one of those creepy smiles in his way. "You are fine now, da?"

He nodded. "I'm fine."

"That's good to hear. You are planning to go to America's party, da?"

Iceland nodded again, sidestepping to make his way away from Russia, but the giant blocked his path. Staring up at Russia's face, Iceland played the words over again in his head again. ""Wait, what party?"

"Remember America's loud speech about his Christmas party?"

Iceland shook his head. He hadn't been paying attention during the World Meeting at all... in fact, he had been staring at someone. "No."

Russia shrugged, not seeming to care much. "It is today. I will see you tonight there, da?"

Iceland nodded again. He just hoped he didn't catch Norway there.

* * *

Iceland's hope had been in vain. The very moment he had stepped into America's house, the first people to greet him were the Nordics. Denmark had shoved away America and crushed him in a hug, while Finland had given him one of those perfect, optimistic smiles. Norway had attempted to greet Iceland as well, but he had ran away, much to the Nordics' confusion. A few minutes passed by, and Iceland heard America scream.

"Everyone get over here! We're playing a game and no one's allowed to disagree with me!"

Iceland shook his head, lying against the wall behind him and not making an attempt to approach the living room when someone grabbed hold of his hand. Iceland felt his body stiffen.

"We're supposed to get to the living room," Norway said, dragging along Iceland.

"L-let go!" Iceland shouted, snapping free of the hold and blushing, looking at the floor and then up to Norway to meet his gaze. "I could get there on my own!"

"But you were sitting there without making any attempt to move."

"Now I am!"

And with that, he made his way to the living room, where America was explaining the rules of the "amazing game". He found it foolish being dragged into a closet with anyone. It was also a dangerous idea. For example, anyone could tell that automatically being chosen with Russia was guaranteed death by Belarus the very next day.

Iceland looked around, glad to have lost Norway in the crowd. He now attempted to get out when someone shoved a black-rimmed hat into his face. "Put in an item! You're the only one that hasn't yet."

Iceland looked up at America, shaking his head. He wasn't willing to play the game.

"No, c'mon, put in something!" America whined, and Iceland still shook his head. America huffed.

"Fine, be that way." With that, he turned around, yelling loudly: "WE'RE STARTING THE GAME NOW! WHO'S WILLING TO GO FIRST!"

What Iceland hadn't expected was to see Norway's hand pop out of the crowd of nations. "I'll go first."

"Nor? You feeling sick too?" Denmark asked besides Norway, looking completely shocked. Norway shook his head, as America excitedly shoved the hat in his face.

"Pick an item!"

"No. I already have someone to go into with."

"But you're supposed to pick your partner! Not just like... choose him! It's supposed to be random!"

"I'll be going in with Iceland," Norway insisted, crossing his arms. Iceland felt his face flush, and he was about to run away when Norway spotted him. "There. I see him."

"B-but! That's against the  
rules!" America protested.

"Aw, c'mon, just let him do as he wants," Prussia said, yawning. "And then we could _continue_ on with the game."

And so, that was how Iceland found himself being dragged into a closet with Norway against his will.

* * *

Iceland crossed his arms, staring into an empty space in the closet. "I hate you."

"What for? It seemed like you were avoiding me, so I decided to talk to you."

"You mean forced me," Iceland hissed, glaring at Norway.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing!"

And so the silence ensued, and Norway nodded, sitting and staring at Iceland as if he could pry out the information just by looking.

"Does this have something to do with my curl?"

Iceland jumped. _What are you, psychic? _he thought, a blush creeping on his face. He shook his face, the silence once again following before Norway decided to speak up.

"No I'm not psychic. I suppose you could call it the sixth sense."

Iceland stared. "What's with you?"

"Nothing. Are you okay?"

"For the last time, I am fine," Iceland sighed out, feeling completely awkward, the lack of conversation getting to him despite being used to the silence. He looked around, looking everywhere besides Norway. _Huh, there's a mistletoe hung on the light bulb of the closet..._

In a blink of a second, Iceland felt pressure on his lips, and this time his whole body turned scarlet, and he froze. He still remained frozen even as Norway pushed off of him after a while.

"There's a mistletoe up there," Norway stated.

Iceland looked at him for a while. _No... we're brothers..._

But the next thing he knew, Iceland himself took a hold of Norway's shirt and dragged him into a kiss. And Norway easily responded, licking his lower lip for entrance. And with that Iceland felt his will and disgust slipping away, even forgetting his embarrassment in the midst.

And so the two continued, Iceland happily in bliss. He didn't mind this at all, or so he thought until the closet door opened and Prussia burst in, taking a picture with his camera.

"Kesesese, we actually got something here France! How is it over there?"

"Ohonhonhon, I discovered-"

**Bang!** And down went France, Hungary snatching up the camera with a hiss and dragging along Austria. Meanwhile, Iceland shoved Norway off of him, running away in embarrassment.

And he ran away, a blush still on his face as he ignored the Nordics' stares.

_Wh-what was that? What's wrong with me?_

* * *

Reaching the balcony on the second floor, Iceland leaned against the railings and put a hand to his heart, unsure of whether the thumping was due to all the running or what had happened.

"Onii-chan."

Iceland stared up, a blush overcoming his face as he made eye contact with a rather nonchalant Norway. The Norwegian walked over to him, putting his hands on his shoulders. "Onii-chan."

"N-no."

"Why?"

"You should know," Iceland grumbled, the redness of his face spreading to his ears. "I don't want to be your brother anymore. Not after what happened."

"But you could love your brother. There's nothing wrong with it," Norway said, even shrugging to deliver his point. Then he looked back at Iceland's horrified stare. "Love is love."

Iceland swallowed back the stone in his throat, attempting at an emotionless expression. "When did you become so wise?" he asked sarcastically, ignoring how his voice cracked.

When silence lingered in the air, Iceland dared to look at Norway, only to see mirth dancing in his eyes and a rare smile upon his face. "I forgot how cute you were."

Iceland flushed, opening his mouth to protest when Norway kissed him. And Iceland replied back, surprised once again as his own smile tugged on his face and happiness won out the feeling of guilt.

_Maybe, just maybe, I'll accept this, _Iceland thought, kissing the Norwegian until his breath ran out. And when he felt the panic in his heart die down, he knew it was all fine. There was still disgust and absolute horror etched upon his heart but...

"It will all go away in time," Norway assured, finishing his statement. And Iceland allowed himself to smile, tugging on his shirt and asking for another kiss.

* * *

**A/n**: I feel kinda horrible... I actually got a bit of reviews and I end up completely ditching this story for a week. I'm sorry if this chapter dissatisfies you; I'll admit that it wasn't the best of my writings. I found it very difficult to characterize Iceland. But thank you for giving this a try anyways. Danke~!

For the next chapter, I'll be doing USUK, I think the most popular pairing on Hetalia? I guess I gave up on randomizing... huh, I'll try my luck with that later... For the USUK chapter, it's going to be rather angsty than fluffy, so if you people don't like that, I guess I'll write another USUK later on in this story. In addition, the USUK chapter will be rated M. There won't be any sexual things going on in the closet, but what England says will be gory at times, and sometimes quite disturbing, especially with the treatments he received.

And for the chapter after that, I'll be trying at Romania. But I don't know much about him except for his love for black magic, and how he hates Hungary and is like besties with Bulgaria and goes off singing about Russia with him... anyone mind giving me some hints for characterizing him? XD

Oh, and also, I added a little extra epilogue. I'm sorry if it seems rather messy and even vague, but I didn't think Iceland would start screaming at his brother again about everything. If it's confusing, basically Iceland was horrified at the idea of incest, and Norway assured him that it was okay. That's it really.


End file.
